Never in a Million Years
by spiderwriters
Summary: Never in a million years did Linebeck think that he would be sailing across the world with an almost thirteen year old girl. Linebeck didn't realize what all he would be signing up for when he took in the young girl. AU Fem!Link. Fatherly Linebeck. Oneshot. Not related to WWLWBF.


Never in a million years did Linebeck think he'd be sailing across the world, trying to destroy an evil entity with some kid. Sure Link could get on his nerves, but she was a good kid. Over the past few months of sailing trying to find a way to save her friend Tetra, they had grown pretty close. Linebeck had gotten pretty protective over the girl. She was a lot like the daughter he never had. And that definitely made a soft spot in his heart, not that he would admit it or anything.

He remembered when she went through a growth spurt and had to go clothes shopping. The first time they went clothes shopping, she had just washed up on the beach without a rupee to her name. So of course they had to get her clothes to change into. It was funny seeing her reactions to her getting fussed over. Link was more worried with finding outfits that would allow her to explore easily and opted for a tomboy look. Much to the girl's displeasure, the shopkeeper tried to force her into any dress that would bring out her pretty green eyes. Linebeck wasn't going to make Link get a dress if she didn't want one. It would have been a waste of rupees and would have headed her ability to find him treasure. Somehow the shopkeeper talked her into getting one dress. Link even let him help her decide on one dress. Linebeck remembered turning really red when the shopkeeper thought that Link was his daughter. Link and Linebeck laughed that off, but over time it really did feel like he was becoming a father to the young girl.

But the second time they went shopping she didn't want him in the store, much to his confusion. Linebeck was going to ask if there was a reason, but the look on her face when she asked him not to ask made him close his mouth. He didn't really know why her demeanor had suddenly changed. But he didn't mind and decided to go look at replacement parts to his ship instead. It wasn't until Link asked him to pay for the clothes that he realized why she was embarrassed to have him in the store. The moment he went up to pay, her face turned bright red and took off for the ship. He thought it was because she didn't want him to know that she wanted another dress. That wasn't the case. She was embarrassed over girl's clothing, but it wasn't because of a dress. It was something else that was girly that the tomboy was embarrassed to get. For her sake, he never mentioned it, it was just a part of growing up and dealing with puberty was awkward enough.

Things quickly went back to normal between them. One time when they were stuck in port waiting on the ship to be repaired, he taught Link how to skip rocks. They skipped rocks for most of the day. Linebeck's favorite part was her smile as she managed to get a stone to skip seven times.

He remembered the time when Link first broke the salvage arm. The stupid contraption broke apart beyond his ability to repair it. Linebeck was just about to scold the young girl for being reckless when he noticed her tears. He couldn't bring himself to do it. As far as he was concerned, that was punishment enough. He hugged her and told her it would be okay, and to be more careful next time. She nodded and helped him pick of the broken pieces.

Whenever she came back from exploring, she was always covered in cuts and bruises. Link would squirm and whine whenever he had to rub disinfectant on her injuries. But once she was all bandaged up and taken care of, she would give him a big hug and a thank you. That quickly washed away an frustration he had built up during their medical session.

There was the time when he saw Link with a finger in her mouth. When he asked her what in the world she was doing, she told him she was messing with a loose tooth. She messed with that tooth for a solid week, and still it wouldn't come out. Link would grow even more frustrated as the week went on. Eventually Linebeck told her to stand in front of him. In one quick motion, he pinched her arm with one hand, and yanked out the tooth with his other. She flashed him a toothy, er, toothles grin when she saw the tooth in his hand.

Often Link would have terrible nightmares in the middle of the night. She would often call out his name in her panicked and dreaming state. The dreams often left the poor girl in a hysterical state. Linebeck would wake her up. The moment she opened her emerald eyes, she would latch onto her captain and begin sobbing. He would hold her and tell her that everything was alright, that it was just a dream. Then she would fall back asleep, her nightmares no longer haunting her.

But one night when he heard his name being called out, it wasn't because of a nightmare. Link was already awake. She was sitting up, doubled over with tears running down her face. He asked her if it was a nightmare and she shook her head. Between her sobs she told him that her stomach woke her up because it was hurting so bad and that she felt like she was going to get sick. Her sobs grew worse when she told him that she saw blood when she woke and that she thought that she was dying.

Linebeck had hoped that he would never have to deal withthis, or if he did, not like this. But this is what happens when you sail with a girl who was nearly thirteen. The first thing he did, was that he told Link that she wasn't dying. She had a look of total shock on her face when he told her that this was normal and that all girls her age went through this. Explaining what was going on was probably the hardest thing the captain had ever done in his life. But he doubted the fairies knee how to handle this, so he had to.

Link wasn't happy when she found out that this happened every month. She asked why did it have to happen every month instead of just once in her life. Goddesses, this conversation was not what he thought it was going to be. He hoped that that would be enough for the girl, but it wasn't. She kept asking questions, and the entire time he wished he had another female to pass the questions onto. But still be gave her answers, even if they were awkward to say, especially since he was a guy. It really got awkward when the conversation turned a bit more adult. But the questions related to the matter, and a slightly red Linebeck answered them.

Things sort of went back to normal the next day. There was still a bit of awkwardness that hung in the air. As time passed, things were how they used to be. They continued to sail across the world, fighting pirates, destroying monsters, saving the world.

When Bellum had a hold of Link, he attacked that thing with all his might. The moment the monster let Link go, he was relieved. That relief quickly turned to panic as he felt himself become taken over by the monster. He used all the willpower he had to fight back and take control. Somehow, Link and Sparkles did it. They got him free and destroyed Bellum once and for all.

The time came for them to say their goodbyes. It took every last effort not for the captain to tear up. When he first signed up to take Link on his boat he couldn't wait for her to leave. But after they had been through so much together. Linebeck was never more proud of anyone as he was Link, the daughter he never had. Only after hey had gone their separate ways did he let the tears fall. Never in a million years was he so happy to have had someone as amazing as Link in his life.


End file.
